


Tomorrow Never Dies

by Set2Free



Category: Voltron: Defenders of Tomorrow
Genre: AND GAY, Bandwagoning, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gaytron - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idk it’s cute, M/M, Slow Burn (ish), Spinoff, i’ll add more tags as i update, meet cute, rivals to friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set2Free/pseuds/Set2Free
Summary: Akira never expected to be here.But as he looks up into Leandro’s brown eyes, he can’t help but feel like he’s right where he belongs.





	Tomorrow Never Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> This work was heavily inspired by the Leakira bandwagon everyone else is jumping on. I took inspiration from @CaptainLumin and @Kcith’s design on Twitter and also was inspired by @mulletboy on Twitters headcanons. 
> 
> Some notes before reading about characters and stuff:
> 
> Akira: Keith  
> Leandro: Lance  
> Terra: Pidge  
> Nathan: Matt
> 
> I’ll add more characters as they’re introduced, this was just a guide for this chapter. 
> 
> Unedited and rushed, so sorry if there’s any mistakes!! 
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> ~

Leandro was fourteen years old when he first met Akira.

He had just lost his favorite game,  _ Sharpshooter’s Space Adventure,  _ when the boy had caught his eye. 

He stood out. 

It’s clear he didn’t belong there. His dark hair was pulled up in a messy half-do. His eyes were glinting with something mischievous and he looked so out of place. 

Maybe that’s why Leandro couldn’t help but stare. 

The boy was winning in some sort of racing game in the old school arcade. Leandro squinted at the title:  _ Rocketing Racers. _

The boy’s mouth was pulled into a half smirk as the neon lights from the game reflect off the many pins on his leather jacket. 

Leandro wrinkled his nose.  _ Leather, who even wears leather anymore? _

It’s hard to determine why Leandro didn’t look away. Something about the boy was so captivating. He thinks it was his eyes. They were so intense, focused. An odd color, almost violet. But, Leandro couldn’t tell if it’s the natural color or the obnoxiously bright lighting. 

Suddenly, a loud celebratory cry emerged from the boys lips. He smiled proudly, Leandro made a note on the dimples that formed as he did. 

“Ha! Suck it Terra!” The boy whooped, fist pumping the air dramatically. The action seemed almost out of place for someone who appears so broody. 

“Oh hush, Akira. The only reason you won is because I swore I heard Nathan calling me.” A sassy voice came from behind the rest of the machine. Leandro couldn’t see their face, but they seem to sound more amused than annoyed. 

“Hey, what are you looking at?” The boy, Akira, said suddenly. Leandro realized then that he was spotted. 

“Uhm…” he started, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly for being caught staring like a creep. “You.” 

_ Great going, Leo _ . He cursed internally, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at himself.  _ Now you really sound like a creep.  _

Akira’s eyes widened and a slight frown formed. “Okay….. why?”

Leandro gulped a little, trying to come up with an excuse. “Uh…” he struggled as Akira began to stand, looking at Leandro expectantly. 

“Well, you looked pretty cocky right then.” Leandro said, quickly slipping into an easy smile as he found a valid excuse. “I think you deserve to be knocked down a few pegs.”

Akira scoffed, turning his head looking at who, Leandro assumed, is Terra. His eyebrows raised and his mouth slightly ajar, as if to say  _ ‘Can you believe this guy?’ _

Another scoff from Terra is the response. It’s then that the source of the scoff emerges into view. Terra is… tiny - at least a foot and a half shorter than Akira. Their hair is was long and they were drowning in a sweater that seemed 10 sizes too big. 

“I’m sorry, but, are you saying you think you can beat Akira?” Terra asked, a disbelieving smile on their face. “Do you even know who he-”

“Let’s do it.” Akira said quickly, cutting off Terra before they finished. 

“Uhm…. what?” Leandro was at a loss for words. He didn’t expect this boy, Akira, to actually take him up on his offer. 

“Let’s do it. C’mon, you want to ‘knock me down a few pegs?’” He asked, using air quotes as he repeats Leandro’s earlier statement. He crossed his arms, a defiant smirk taking the place of his earlier confused expression. “I’d like to see you try.”

Leandro returned his smirk. He was pretty sure he wasn’t going to win, but he couldn’t ever back down from a challenge. 

“Alright, pretty boy. Just don’t cry when I inevitably beat your ass.” Leandro shook his head in amusement as he moved to the around to the front of  _ Rocketing Racers _ , so he could sit in the seat Terra formerly occupied. 

“Ooh, those are fighting words.” Akira began. Although his tone conveyed no emotions, his eyes glinted with determination. 

“I’m not here to fight.” Leandro couldn’t help the smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as he took his place in the cheap arcade seat. Akira followed suit, sitting in the seat next to Leandro. “I’m here to win.” 

 

~ 

 

So, he didn’t win. He actually lost. Seven times in a row. 

“No way!” Leandro exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air out of frustration. “I demand a rematch!”

Akira rolled his eyes. “As much fun as I’m having, I’m going to run out of credits soon and I promised my brother I’d beat him at the new flying sim.”

“Oh…” Leandro frowned. He tried not to show his disappointment. Akira actually wasn’t awful. Not that Leandro thought he would be, but he was a good challenge. And also hilariously competitive. Like, more competitive than Leandro. Which, is saying a lot. 

“But, uhm…” Akira began again, a small smile forming as he looked at Leandro. “This was fun.”

“Yeah, it was.” Leandro agreed easily. “You did a good job there, pretty boy.”

“You too, actually. I almost thought you were gonna beat me a few times.” Akira admitted with a shrug, making to stand up. 

Leandro followed suit, standing up so he was eye level with Akira. Well, as eye level as he could be. He hadn’t realized it until they were standing that he was an inch or two shorter than Akira. 

“What would you have done if I did beat you?” Leandro asked, genuinely curious. He couldn’t help but think that Akira was a sore loser. 

Akira shrugged with a smirk. “I guess we’ll never know, will we?” His smirk turned into a smile and he gave Leandro a two fingered salute, as he walked away into the sea of people that was the arcade. 

Leandro was fourteen years old when he started questioning his sexuality.

 

 


End file.
